L in Love
by MagnoliaKaki
Summary: What happens when our beloved detective falls in love with his enemy? CHAPTER ONE.
1. Prologue: Butterflies

**Good evening, my soon-to-be readers! This is my first published fanfiction. I always loved to write so, there are lots of them. This is one of the latest and the idea comes from a doujinshi that more or less has the same general plot: L falls in love with Light. Naturally, mine is waaaay better. Ah ah...**

**-If you notice mistakes, tell me. English is not my first language.**

**-If you don't like the plot or the story, press the back button. Not my fault. And it is yaoi, so, don't bother. **

**-I've come in touch with Death Note some time ago so, I'm a little hesitant about names. Tell me if I write something wrong.**

**Title: L in Love **

**Author: MagnoliaKaki**

**Pairing: LightXL, LxLight**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Disclaimer: All the Death Note's characters. But I have a Death Note with me. Oh! The author is dead! Now Death Note is mine! *evil laugh***

**Claimer: For now, nothing. I kind of hate unnecessary OCC. **

**

* * *

**

**L in love –** Prologue: Butterflies in the detective's stomach

Abrupt rush of blood on the face.

_Couperose(1)__, maybe_?_ Let's see…_ _no. I don't think it is. Variation of temperature? The headquarter is usually about 20°C. No abrupt variation of temperature. But wait, it only happens when he comes near. Maybe he's so cold or hot my skin reacts? This makes no sense at all…_

A feeling of discomposure.

_I will ask Watari to buy a new sofa… _

Feeling of mild nausea in the stomach.

_But it's not nausea. Oh great. What kind of sickness is this? _

L closed the medical guide with an uncharacteristic sigh. He placed it back in the bookshelf and then, returned sitting on the couch. He brought his knees near to his chest and started rubbing with irritation his lips with his thumb. He had been sick before. A cold, some fever. Some minor eating problems. They had been all treated with pills and some rest. What was wrong with the current situation? It had been over a month and he still couldn't find a book that talked about his illness. He frowned. And Watari… when he had told him that, he had _chuckled_ and told him he needed to understand _on his own_ what it was.

_I can't understand. This is not like a case. Well, it is. The suspect is in my body. Probably a virus. A new virus, maybe. How many possibilities are there to contract a new virus? __Only me, on top of it all. At least my co-workers would have been infected as well. No, it can't be. I've been always inside. O% possibilities. It's like saying Matsuda is Kira. This is difficult… _

He had not changed his eating habits and neither his sleeping ones. Strangely enough, the main suspect seemed to be Light. The flushness appeared whenever he got close and his body would start to squirm on the chair to move in a more comfortable position and then, that feeling of void arousing inside his stomach and then…

_And then I start to say silly and unnecessary things, _he thought with bland annoyance. _How are you, Light-kun? Do you want to sit, Light-kun? Do you want a piece of cake, Light-kun? _He shuddered. _I'm losing my touch. It must be the age. I heard it can unsettle the intellect. _

Matsuda and Yagami-san too looked like the knew something. The first repeatedly giggled happily as staring at him while the second had started to eye him warily.

That was the strangest situation, even strangest that the Kira's case. L wasn't even sure what was wrong and so, nothing to lead him to the solution. An impenetrable case? The detective clasped at his knees with both hands, firmly. No! He was _L_, for crying out loud! He was the most intelligent person of the world!

He needed to work it out!

The boy gritted his teeth.

He was going to!

A creepy twisted smile formed upon his lips as a plan formed in his head. It was perfect. It was _bloody_ genial! Nobody would have thought of that!

To understand what is sickness was about…

…L was going to ask Light on a date.

* * *

(1) I hope it's right. I couldn't find a translation. Anyway, it's an irritation of the skin.


	2. Chapter One A suspect

**Good morning! First chapter! Yai!! *cough* Anyway, hope you will like it and blah, blah, blah... I'd like to say I will write very short chapters, because I don't like to write long things. My eyes start to hurt when I read too long on the pc. Therefore, the story will go a little slower. **

**Hmmm... I'm pleased. Four reviews in three days! I'm the favourite author of one person, favourite story of two people and alert story of three people! I think it's a start for a new author! Even if... *sigh* 101 people read my story, but only four of them left a review. I won't complain. But yes, there is a lot of sarcasm in the statement! Reviews are life for us, you know... don't let die your precious little authors... **

**Now, up with the alerts:**

**-Yaoi story. Yes. It means boys _will_ kiss. **

**-L, little to little, will become something else. **

**Title: L in Love **

**Author: MagnoliaKaki**

**Pairing: LightXL, LxLight**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine, luckily for you. **

**Claimer: The plot. And the horrible tea of this chapter! (oh, no! _Spoilers_!) **

* * *

**L in love** – Chapter One: Suspect

"Yagami-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to have a date with me?"

The faint sound of Matsuda cheering for L in the background. Yagami-san had stopped dead in his tracks, papers falling from his hands and staring wide-eyed at him. Light's hands, which had been tipping on the pc until then, froze. "Excuse me?"

"A date," L repeated, licking his lips. What was wrong? The boy had turned awfully pale. Maybe he wasn't aware of the meaning of the word? "Date means to-"

"I _do_ know what a date is," he interrupted him. "But what… erm, _why_?"

"Why?" L echoed him. "Because you're fascinating, of course."

Light's eyes widened more. "Fascinating…?"

"You think my son is _fascinating_?" The man's suddenly voice sounded shrill.

_Wonderful. What am I talking about? Fascinating? How stupid… _"Mentally fascinating," he corrected himself. A pale but maddening blush crept on his cheeks. "I mean, he talks about very interesting things. He's very intelligent."

Both the father and the son sighed in relief. "Oh, you mean _that_… I see. A date like _friends_."

"Yes. A date like friends."

"I thought you weren't the type to do that kind of things."

"And what did you think me to be?" _Even through I'm sitting and consequently my body isn't having any physical pressure, my heart is thumping like crazy._

"A reserved a fun-free person."

"Well, I am." _Maybe I should go to see a cardiologist…_

Light sweatdropped. "If you say so… but why a date? Am I wrong when I say you're probably up to something, Ryuuzaki?"

_Oh. Now it's normal again. This is kind of strange. I'll tell Watari to search for a doctor-_

"Ryuuzaki! Are you listening to me?"

L snapped from his contemplation and turned to the frowning boy. "Were you saying something, Yagami-kun?"

"I was saying you're probably up to something."

_Right. The excuse. I hadn't thought of that… _"I want to clear you from all the suspects. I'm sure a whole day with you will do that," he lied.

"You're still suspecting of my son?"

No one paid attention to the man. Matsuda said: "But if he were Kira, wouldn't it be the best opportunity to kill you?"

_Stupid man. _"If he were to kill me, you all would know he's Kira," the irritation slipped past his lips as he heard the policeman trying to disrupt his date. _His_ date with _his_ Light. It was L's turn to sweatdrop. What was he thinking about?

"Ryuuzaki is right, Matsuda-san. And it will be fun away, so, I'll go."

All of a sudden, L felt very happy. Satisfied too. The sun was glowing brightly, his plan was doing greatly, a tomorrow was going to be _perfect_. No cake had ever brought him such a wonderful bliss and serenity.

All alone, tomorrow.

All alone with Light.

_His_ Light.

Hands in hands, maybe. Sitting close-by in the dark space of a cinema, watching a crime movie. Or in a restaurant, eating together a strawberries cake. He would-

L blinked. _What…? Am I hallucinating? I really, _really_ have to find out what's wrong with me the first as possible… Maybe someone had put a drug in the tea…_ The white cup in front of him suddenly looked very dangerous. The brownish liquid could be full of only-God-knows-what drug.

Tasteless.

Colourless.

_Odourless_...

_I wonder if Kira would kill me this way… _

"Where did you buy this tea, Matsuda?"

"I didn't buy it… _Watari-san_ was the one who went to buy it."

"I see."_ Watari would have checked it first. So, it's not the tea. _He decided, then glancing to Light, who had returned to his work. _New symptom: hallucinations. Foreign emotions like sadness and happiness associated to Yagami-kun. Hell. I'm not genial at all. I can't even understand what's wrong with me! _The situation was very frustrating, even through the date was strangely making him cheerful.

"I swear I will understand…"

"Hm?" Light stopped. "Did you say something?"

He blushed. _Damn! _"No, I didn't."

* * *

_16:20 of November the 2__nd__, Kanto, Japan. _

_I'm waiting for Light Yagami-kun. He's late. I wonder if something happened to him. T__wo possibilities. _

_He's really Kira and he ran away. Second possibility, he's been involved in an accident. 40% of the first. He's not stupid. The second, 70%. __I wonder what happened. Is this what they call concern? _

_Another symptom. Oh. And I hallucinated again. Few minutes ago. This sickness is really strange, if it is a sickness to begin with. Maybe it's really a drug… from now on, everything I eat or drink will be checked first. _

_So, what happened? He's so late! Ten minutes. Yagami-kun is never late! Why am I getting nervous over it? Maybe he only forgot… oh, great. Now, what is this? Is this sadness? All these emotions are new to me. I never had been a social person. I'm a detective, not a psychologist! _

"Sorry! I'm late!"

A weird cheerfulness aroused inside him upon seeing a short-breathed Light who was running toward him. He jumped down from the bench he had been sitting on until then, a waved in a new joyful way to him. He even smiled. "Yagami-kun! I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah…" He stopped to regain his breath. Then, eyed him warily. "What are you so happy about? I think it's the first time I've seen you smiling."

"I don't want people to get suspicious," he lied. "I have to behave like friends do the most as possible therefore to prevent them to think of what we're _really_ doing."

"That makes some sense." Light straightened up. "So, what are we going to do?"

A very blissful smile crept on L's lips so that the other boy couldn't manage to hold back a shudder.

* * *

**So, how was it? I honestly prefer the prologue. Well... bye bye. **

**MK**

* * *


	3. Note

**I'm very sorry but "L in love" will be taking a break. **

**Why? **

**My computer cracked some time ago and I lost everything. I don't like publishing story when they are still half-written 'cause I don't like to have you wait. So, for the time being, you have to wait until everything won't be again put down. **

**I'm very sorry!**

MK


End file.
